wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trybunał Wieków
|Przynależność = Panteon Tytanów |Stanowisko = Bibliotekarze tytanicznych dysków |Lokacja = Trybunał Wieków Komnaty Kamienia |Status = Możliwy do Pokonania }} :Jeśli szukasz informacji o miejscu w Komnatach Kamienia, zobacz Tribunal of Ages (lokacja) Starcie z Trybunałem Wieków obejmuje ochronę krasnoludzkiego podróżnika i odkrywcy Branna Bronzebearda przed falami przeciwników, podczas wykonywania zadania . Jest to nietypowe starcie, ponieważ pod względem trudności i łupów jest na poziomie bossa, ale nie wiąże się bezpośrednio z pokonywaniem konkretnego wroga. Należy jedynie przetrwać i utrzymać przy życiu Branna, podczas kolejnych starć z nadciągającymi wrogami. Opis Abedneum, Kaddrak i Marnak tworzą Trybunał Wieków, bibliotekarzy tytanicznych dysków zawierających starożytną historię świata Azeroth. Te nieruchome konstrukty nie zdradzają łatwo tajemnic tytanów, ale poszukiwacze przygód, tacy jak nieustraszony Brann Bronzebeard wierzą, że nagroda jest warta ryzyka. Starcie Aby rozpocząć cały event, porozmawiaj z Brannem Bronzebeardem i zacznij zadanie . Eskortuj go przez pomieszczenie z trzema kamiennymi golemami. Prawdziwa walka rozpocznie się w okrągłym pomieszczeniu (zwanym Tribunal of Ages, stąd nazwa artykułu), na końcu skrzydła Halls of Stone w Ulduar. Brann zatrzyma się i da czas na odpoczynek po oczyszczeniu śmieciowych mobów. Odezwij się do niego ponownie, by rozpocząć wydarzenie. W pomieszczeniu znajdują się trzy olbrzymie twarze. Patrząc w stronę wyjścia od lewej są to: Kaddrak, Abedneum i Marnak. Wkrótce po wkroczeniu Branna do pomieszczenia (ok. 20 sekund po rozmowie z nim), Kaddrak, twarz na prawo od wejścia, aktywuje się. Wyrzuca Blask Trybunału, zadające 500 obrażeń arkanicznych losowym członkom grupy co każde 3 sekundy. Zaczynają się pojawiać fale przeciwników. Pierwsza fala nadchodzi powoli, a każda grupa pojawia się około 45 sekund po poprzedniej. Grupy składają się z trzech elit, dwóch walczących w bliskim zasięgu (Dark Rune Protector) i jeden rzucający zaklęcia (Dark Rune Stormcaller) (na heroicznym 3 walczących). Moby atakują Branna, który nie ma zbyt wiele zdrowia. Gracze muszą odciągnąć od niego wrogów. Po kilku falach (ok. 75 sekund po aktywacji Kaddraka), Brann krzyczy i aktywuje się twarz na lewo od wejścia - Marnak. Rzuca on cienistą kulę, na jedną stojącą osobę. Uderzony nią gracz na krótko ma zwiększone obrażenia o 50% (o 100% na heroicznym). Fale zaczynają nadchodzić szybciej, co ok. 30 sekund, a co każdą sekundę dodawanych jest dwóch nie-elitarnych rzucających zaklęcia. Po kilku kolejnych falach (ok. 100 sekund po aktywacji Marnaka), Brann znów krzyknie, a ostatnia twarz, naprzeciwko wejścia, należąca do Abedneum się aktywuje. Trzecia twarz rzuca Płonące Spojrzenie, które zadaje 500 obrażeń na sekundę każdemu w zasięgu działania. Na heroiku obrażenia to ok. 2000 na sekundę. Obrażenia się zwiększają, dlatego należy unikać promieni. Znów ze zwiększoną prędkością nadchodzą moby, co każde 15 sekund. W końcu do fal dołącza Iron Golem Custodian. W tym momencie zabijanie mobów nie jest aż takim priorytetem jak przeżycie. Kiedy grupa przetrwa kolejne 90 sekund, Brann krzyknie po raz ostatni, sprawiając, że twarze zwracają się ku wrogom, szybko ich niszcząc. Skrzynia Trybunału, zawierająca łupy pojawi się przy ścianie, po prawej stronie konsoli. Cały event trwa około 5 minut, od momentu, gdy rozpoczyna się rozmowę z Brannem, do pojawienia się skrzyni. Strategia 'Pozycja' W tej walce ulokowanie się grupy ma duże znaczenie. Są dwie strategie: 'Na schodach' Z dobrym i dobrze uzbrojonym tankiem AoE (paladyn lub death knight), ta metoda może zmniejszyć obrażenia z ataków samego Trybunału. Cała grupa powinna stanąć na schodach, z tankiem na czele. Tank musi łapać aggro wszystkich nadciągających mobów. DPS szybko powinni pozbywać się mobów. Czasem jednak promienie trybunału mogą sięgnąć na schody. UWAGA: ta technika nie sprawdza się na heroiku. 'W pomieszczniu' Jeśli tank ma problemy z AoE, ta metoda może być łatwiejsza. Tank staje blisko podnóża schodów, a inni członkowie grupy rozrzuceni są po pomieszczniu. Dzięki temu tank będzie miał więcej czasu na łapanie aggro nadchodzących mobów. DPS powinni skupić się na targecie tanka, by unikać przyciągania mobów. Z tą metodą grupa może dać sobie łatwiej radę z mobami, jednak stale trzeba uważać na promienie i pociski trybunału. 'Rady dla zadających obrażenia' Dla grup z bardzo dobrymi DPS i AoE, jest możliwe tak szybkie niszczenie mobów, że tank będzie musiał zajmowac się pojedynczymi mobami. Dla grup z niższym DPS, wciąż możliwe jest szybkie wyczyszczenie kilku pierwszych fal, zanim pojawią się następne. Jednak później fale nadchodzą coraz szybciej i zostaje coraz więcej mobów z poprzednich grup. To nie znaczy, że niskie DPS nie da rady, ale tank powinien utrzymywać aggro jak największej liczby mobów. Uzdrawiacze powinni skupić się na tanku. W tym momencie DPS powinni użyć wszelkich zdolności kontrolowania tłumu. Należy przetrwać jak najdłużej, żeby Brann pozostał cały, aż system pomieszczenia sam zabije pozostałe moby. 'Rady dla tanków' Ta walka może być naprawdę irytująca. Priorytetem jest nadbudowywać aggro. Na końcu moby pojawiają się tak szybko, że trzeba naprawdę nie wypuszczać żadnych. W szczególności paladynom będzie trudno szybko nabierać many. Jeśli nie będziesz mieć many pomiędzy falami, nie będziesz w stanie łapać mobów. Jeśli nie będą cię atakować, nie będziesz mieć many. Jeśli kiedykolwiek trafisz na sytuację, w której nie będziesz mieć many, bierz eliksiry i powiedz dps, żeby nie atakowali w momencie, kiedy atakujesz manualnie. Później trzeba zabijać moby szybciej, żebyś nie skończył z atakującymi cię 50 mobami. Loot Osiągnięcia * * * Cytaty ;Brann biegnie : ;Początek wydarzenia : : : : : : ;W trakcie walki : : : ;Pod koniec : : : ;Zakończenie : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Uwagi: *Kaddrak, Marnak, and Abedneum to odniesienie do postaci biblijnych: Shadracha, Meshacha i Abednego z Księgi Daniela. *Trybunał zwraca się do krasnoluda "Branbronzan". Nie dano żadnego wyjaśnienia. Możliwe, że ma to związek z tym, że Brann łamie zabezpieczenia podając się za legalnego użytkownika. en:Tribunal of Ages Kategoria:Halls of Stone